I lay my love on you.
by Member Unknow
Summary: Sorato!! Mucho Sorato y muy romantico, no soy buena para summary, asi que mejor lean ;)


Este es un fic 100% Sorato, ando triste y se me ocurrio hacerlo asi.  
La historia es mia, Matt y Sora son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo, la cancion "En ti deje mi amor" es de Westlife y bla bla bla bla. Espero que les guste, lo hice con mucho Amor haaaaaaaaa.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
  
I lay my love on you  
  
  
Cuando ries veo salir el sol  
es algo increible yeah!  
hay un angel que esta junto a mi   
por mi corazon.  
  
  
Estas a mi lado, tu bella figura recostada sobre mi cuerpo, se siente muy bien, es una sensacion muy calida, el sol ilumina tu bello rostro con pequeños destellos dorados, hay una pequeña sonrisa en tu rostro, has sufrido mucho, lo se, pero no permitire que te vuelva a suceder. Me levanto sin hacer ruido, no quiero despertarte, quiero admirarte, admirar tu rostro, tu cuerpo, eres muy hermosa, eres como un angel, un hermoso angel, que Dios mando para mi, para que ambos nos consolemos, para no volver a sufrir.  
  
  
Cuando ries ya no hay marcha atras  
es algo increible yeah!  
hoy tengo un angel frente a mi  
por mi corazon.  
  
  
Te despiertas al sentir los tibios rayos del sol calentando tu rostro, te acercas a mi lentamente, cubierta por la fina sabana blanca, estas frente a mi, ¡Dios mio! es un angel! un hermoso angel caido del cielo!, me miras con extrañeza, me preguntas en que pienso, solo me limito a contestar, "en ti", solo sonries, me abrazas y me besas tiernamente, hago lo mismo, te saparas de mi y me regalas una de tus mejores sonrisas, no hay duda de que eres el cielo donde puedo vivir, eres mi sol, Te amo.  
  
  
(Hoy se) que estoy bien  
a tu lado  
tu amor  
es mio.  
  
  
Nunca me habia sentido mejor, habia sido feliz antes, pero no como ahora, ahora estas conmigo, estas a mi lado, estoy a tu lado y me doy cuenta que siempre desee estar asi, a tu lado, no quiero separarme de ti, no quiero. "Te Amo", y "yo a ti", me siento feliz, por que por fin tu Amor es mio.  
  
  
En ti deje mi amor y todo lo que soy  
te entregaste a mi sin condicion  
te di mi corazon, sin saber llegaste a mi interior   
y yo en ti deje mi amor.  
  
  
Nunca olvidare la noche de amor que me regalaste, te entregaste, me entregaste tu amor, no me pedias nada, solo me pedias amor, no diste peros, solo querias amor, te lo di, no tenia nada que darte, solo te di mi amor y mi corazon, lo agradeciste por medio de tus miradas, tus besos, tus caricias, hice lo mismo, trate de olvidar los tropiezos, los temores y me dedique a hacerte feliz, tambien querias olvidar, te ayude, nos ayudamos, mientras tanto, llegaste al fondo de mi, al fondo de mi corazon, te deje entrar y tambien me dejaste entrar, al hecerlo, en ti deje mi amor.  
  
  
Me salve cuando te encontre,  
es algo increible yeah!  
ya no vivo en el ayer.  
hoy, tengo amor.  
  
  
Estaba al borde del precipicio, queria desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, no estaba dispuesto a seguir sufriendo, ame, pero no me amaron, miraba con tristeza cada atardecer, la muerte del dia, tambien queria morir ¿por amor? bah, hacer sufrir a alguien no es amor, no me amaban, ya estaba decidido, me iria, dormiria para siempre, para no volver a sufrir mas, para que nadie me hiciera sufrir. De pronto escuche sollozos que me separaron de mis pensamientos funestos, alguien lloraba, alguien estaba llorando, me di la vuelta y al voltear vi a una hermosa chica llorando, crei que era el unico que lloraba, y me di cuenta que estaba en un error, la chica lloraba amargamente y se decia "porque, porque, yo te amaba": De inmediato supe que a ella tambien la habian herido, me acerque para consolarla, me sente frente a ella y vi su rostro, estaba bañado en lagrimas, no dijimos nada, lo unico que hice fue darle un pañuelo que llevaba conmigo, lo recibio, se limpio el rostro, era realmente bella, solo las lagrimas opacaban su rostro. "Gracias" me dijo "No hay porque". Me sente a su lado: "Que te pasa" le pregunte, al decir eso, nuevamente se hecho a llorar, por inercia la abrace, perimito que la abrazara y asi se desahogo, me confeso que la habian lastimado, herido, destrozado por dentro y por fuera y que queria irse de este mundo, rayos! y pensar que estaba punto de hacer lo mismo, "¿sabes? no creo que sea la mejor solucion" le dije, en ese instante me dijo que para que seguir viviendo, si nadie la amaba, le dije que si, que alguien nos amaba, nosotros mismos, se quedo sorprendida ante esa frase, se quedo seria, confundida. Habia algo en esa chica que me consolo, algo me decia que esa persona era lo mas importante para mi, dude por unos instantes, le pregunte su nombre, sonrio, la vi sonreir por primera vez, era tan linda!. "Valla, no puede ser que este platicando con alguien y que no sepa su nombre" me dijo. Sonrei. Nos presentamos, al cabo de un rato la invite a tomar un cafe, acepto, despues nos reuniamos en el mismo cafe todos los dias: Mis ganas de morir se fueron al diablo y ella se veia mas feliz, asi nos fuimos frecuentando, hasta que a los dos meses de llevar una hermosa amistad, le propuse que fuera mi novia, se entristecio, me dijo que no queria volver a sufrir, la interrumpi diciendole que yo no le haria nada de eso, que a mi tambien me habian lastimado y no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo. Sonreiste. Viste que era sincero, me tomo de la mano y me dijo que fueramos a un lugar mas tranquilo, acepte. Llegamos a un hermoso parque, no me decia nada, solo observaba el cielo, con sus hermosos ojos. Me sentia algo raro, impaciente, ella lo noto, e inmediatamente me dio su respuesta, me beso. Desde ese dia empezo una nueva vida. Para ella tambien, el ayer quedo atras, y hoy, hoy tengo el amor que siempre quise tener.  
  
  
(Hoy se) que estoy bien  
a tu lado  
tu amor  
es mio.  
  
  
Desde ese dia empezamos a salir, nos divertiamos como niños, disfrutando la compañia del otro, me sentia amado, amado por una hermosa chica y claro que tambien hacia lo mismo, te ame y te amo con todo mi corazon.  
  
  
En ti deje mi amor y todo lo que soy  
te entregaste a mi sin condicion  
te di mi corazon, sin saber llegaste a mi interior   
y yo en ti deje mi amor.  
  
  
En cada beso que nos dabamos, dejaba una parte de mi en ella, cada beso que me daba me hacia olvidar el ayer, se lo hacia saber y me decia lo mismo, me decia que nunca se habia sentido tan amada, me dijo que realmente era feliz a mi lado.  
  
  
Mi gran amor soñe que fueras tu.  
  
  
¡Cuanto habia deseado este momento! Sentirme amado lo habia soñado siempre, tambien ese era su sueño, dia y noche soñaba que encontraba a la mujer de mi vida, con la que compartiria el resto de mi existencia y ahora, ese sueño estaba hecho realidad.  
  
  
Cuando entraste a mi vida  
todo cambio.  
  
  
Y ahora, soy feliz, muy feliz, entre en tu vida y tu en la mia, desde ese momento, volvi a nacer, naci con una idea diferente del amor, tu amor me dio las fuerzas para seguir viviendo, sigo viviendo por ti, por que te amo, y nunca te dejare, cambie, cambie por ti, gracias a ti soy feliz, y no me cansare de decirlo, lo diria millones de veces, para que sepas que te amo y que esto no es ningun juego, se que me amas de la misma manera.  
  
  
(En) En ti deje mi amor,  
(hoy) un hombre nuevo soy,  
por fin estas en mi interior...oh yeah!  
Y yo en ti deje mi amor.  
  
  
"¿En que piensas?", me volviste a preguntar, "Recordaba el dia que nos conocimos, me hubiera gustado que nos conocieramos en una situacion diferente" "...........a mi tambien, pero no importa la situacion, lo que realmente me importa es que te amo" me dijo, acto seguido la abrace y la bese."¿Sabes? desde ese dia soy alguien nuevo, soy un hombre nuevo y estas aqui, le decia mientras tocaba su corazon, y aqui y aqui, y empeze asi un juego de cosquillas, reia sin parar, Te Amo Matt! y yo a ti y sabes? En ti deje mi amor Sora"le dije y la bese.  
  
  
Y yo en ti deje mi amor.  
  
FIN  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Wow!!!!!!! Hasta que termine, es un milagro!!!!!!!!!!! Es mi primer fic que termino, esta medio confuso, a mi parecer, es una situacion romantica llena de tristeza entre mi Yama y Sora, claro que tenia que ser Sora! Soy 100% fan del Sorato y al que no le guste nimoyo . 


End file.
